Running from the Volturi
by agizzy23
Summary: Channy is an 11 year old vampire. which is too young for the Volturi to allow to exist. Now, she is running for her life (or second life) in order to exist. (Note: this story will be updated often, so new chapters will be added every once in a while, if you like the chapters I have already uploaded, follow the story.)
1. Chapter 1

Running from the Volturi.

It all started out with a girl being attacked. She was running from someone on the street. The girl was an orphan, her parents died years ago. That didn't matter know, for this orphan girl was about to die. She was walking to the orphanage. She had walked out because she got in a fight with her roommate. That roommate would soon look at the TV and gasp, knowing her roommate had been last seen bleeding to death. The little Orphan girl's name was Channy. A very unique name.

I may have not mentioned before that I am Channy. This was the day that I died, or at least the first Time I did. This is a glimpse into my life; better yet, my second life. I ran as fast as I could. The men not far behind me. All I did was walk down the street in the dark. Before I knew it, I was being dragged by two men and a woman. I escaped the man's grasp and ran for the orphanage. Almost there. The man pushed me into a nearby ally and hit me in the stomach. It woman grabbed my arm, but before she could do anything; she was attacked.

Imagine being 11 and seeing a man quickly run up and snap someone's neck, especially after that person was beating you up.

"Hey what the heck," yelled one guy. Him and the other guy looked quickly at the man. The man looked angry as he ran towards them. They didn't hesitate to try to attack them. But within a matter of seconds, they were dead. I wasn't sure weather to fear this man, or befriend him.

"Thank you," I said. I was expecting him to smile and say "It weren't nothing man," like a cowboy in an old movie. But instead he muttered, "Run." I didn't understand what he meant, but seeing how he had just killed three people I didn't want to bother him. I started to run out. As I was halfway through the ally, I felt a sharp pain on my neck. I let out a scream as the pain overwhelmed me. I began crying.

As you can imagine, life for an orphan is pretty tragic. I've become so used to tragedy that seeing me cry is a spectacle unlike any other. Windows from a nearby apartment broke. I've had the power to shatter glass with my mind since I was young. I can only do it if I'm scared, sad, hurt, angry, or if I concentrate enough.

Finally, the pain stopped. I opened my eyes. I was no longer in an ally. I was on a couch. I saw the man from the ally.  
"I'm sorry," he said. I tried to speak. What just happened? So many questions filled my head at once. Which one to ask first?  
"What happened?" The man looked down.  
"Many things at once," he said.  
"Who are you?" The man didn't look up.  
"Greg," he said.  
"What are you?" The man sighed. His blond hair covering his face.  
"Did you notice the blood?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"That's why you are one of us now."  
'One of what?" He looked up at me.  
"You're a vampire."


	2. Chapter 2

Running from The Volturi chapter 2.

"A Vampire?" I asked. He nodded his head in shame.  
"Vampires aren't real."  
"What?" he said finally looking up.  
"Vampires don't exist."  
"Yes they do."  
"How long has it been?"  
"Since what?"  
"Since I was out?"  
"Six hours."  
"That long?"  
"We need to hunt quickly, while it's still early morning."  
"Hunt?"  
"Quickly," he said. I looked outside the nearby window. It looks as though he lives nearby a lush, green forest as oppose to the city.  
"Where are we?" I asked.  
"Still in Washington," he said.  
"We're not in Seattle anymore are we?"  
"No, now come on." I watched him open the glass door to the outdoor patio. He looked around quickly. Then, he jumped right off the patio.  
"Are you crazy?" I said, expecting to see him injured. He was smiling and looking up.  
"Come on," he said.  
"I think I'll use the door," I said.  
"No time, just jump."  
"What?" I thought. This could be a trap, he did practically kidnap me. Maybe he was trying to kill me so he could hide my body in the forest and avoid getting in trouble.

"No," I said.  
"Just trust me," he said.  
"No," I repeated.  
"Are you thirsty?" he asked. I was. I was craving something, but I didn't know what.  
"Yes," I whispered.  
"I know what you want, and soon you'll know too," he said. I smelled something not too far away. It was the smell of blood. Greg must have been able to smell it too, because he licked his lips.  
"You're thirstier then I am," he said. Without thinking, I jumped. Her smiled.  
"See?" he asked "Not so bad?" I looked back at the patio. How did that happen? I remember when I was seven I hurt myself just from jumping off the swings only three feet in the air. I had just jumped a whole nine feet.  
"Follow me," he whispered. He ran just as fast as he had in the ally. I gasped. He ran back. "Well," he said, "come on."  
"I'll try to keep up with you," I said. I ran not knowing what to do next.

The world around me was so much more different. Everything moved in slow motion when I ran. I was running just as fast as he was, but I was not bored with how slow it seemed. Nearby some squirrels were storing nuts to prepare for winter. Up above birds flew, they just started migrating. Soon I could not see the birds because the sky disappeared above the lush green trees.  
"Wow," I said. I saw a worm crawl on the ground, and a fox dart in the other direction. Then, Greg came to a stop.  
"Get down low, and be quiet," he said. About twenty yards away there was a group of people. I could hear their conversation.  
"Get back in line," yelled one woman.  
"Stay low," he said. One girl had a band aid on. She was the one who was bleeding.  
"Hey, what are you doing way over there," said the woman coming towards us. Greg nodded towards me. I finally realized what he meant. 1) Vampires are real and 2) The woman is the first human I shall eat.

"I told you to stay in line you pathetic little idiot," she said.  
"We'll see who's pathetic," I told her.  
"Wait, you're not part of the school kids," she said. I saw the school children run away before I even moved. They were screaming, "Freedom!" Greg laughed at that, knowing the kids finally got what they wanted. And I finally got what I wanted. I sank my teeth into her flesh while Greg couched me on.

The woman didn't even blink before I was tearing out her arteries. She started to scream, but the scream never made it. Greg covered his nose with his shirt. Once I was finished, He snapped off her neck.  
"Just to be sure," he said, "I injured you quite badly, but you healed during the transformation. The sun began to raise more.

"Oh no, we're not in our coffins," I said. He laughed.  
"Follow me," he said. I ran after him. We headed up a mountain and came to a spot where a single piece of light shined through

"Put your hand in the light," he commanded.  
"No!" I said.  
"Put your hand in the light," he repeated. I shook my head.  
"Real vampires don't die in the sun," he said as he reached out his hand. It sparkled like Times Square. He took his hand out of the light. I put mine in. I stared in awe at the area nearby, the sparkles lit up the area.

Afterwards we returned to his house.  
"There are some people I want you to meet," he said, "There is something I need to tell you first."  
"Ok," I said.  
"Vampires often live in clans or families as some call it."  
"Alright."  
"There is one clan called the Volturi, they are like royalty in the vampire world."  
"I'll remember this"  
"But they have a rule prohibiting vampire children."  
"How old must you be?"  
"I'm not sure, I think you can be fourteen at the youngest."  
"So I'm, illegal?"  
Greg sighed "Yes, you are."  
"What will happen?"  
"The Volturi would kill you and I, and my clan if they accept you."  
"Oh."

"That's why we must keep you hidden."  
"Will the clan approve of me?"  
"I don't know," he said, "But I'll show you to Ari first."  
"Why?" I asked.  
"She loves kids, and used to teach elementary school," he said. He opened the door.

"I'm home," he said. We waked in the door together.  
"Where have you been," commented a man with brown hair. He had a beard that framed his smile.  
"Hunting," Greg said.  
"You normally don't take that long," he said without looking up. A blond woman came walking down the stairs.  
"Alexis have you seen Ari?" asked Greg.  
"She's upstairs," she said. She looked down at me.  
"Greg, why did you bring a meal into the house?" asked Alexis.  
"She's not a meal," explained Greg.  
"What?" asked Alexis.  
"Ari can I see you downstairs?" shouted Greg.  
"In a minute," responded a woman.  
"I don't smell human," said Alexis.  
"Ari, I'd be really happy if you would come down now," said Greg.  
"One second," shouted Ari.  
"Greg, why don't I smell human?" asked Alexis.  
"Ari!" Greg screamed.  
"Be patent!" Ari responded.  
"You didn't!" yelled Alexis.  
"I can explain," said Greg.

Before I knew it Alexis picked up Greg and threw him in the backyard (the woods).  
"Do you know how much trouble you put this family in?" screamed Alexis. Ari came downstairs.  
"What did I miss?" she asked.  
"That," the man with the beard said smiling.  
"Dave, what's going on?" asked Ari.  
"I think Greg invited someone new to join our clan," said Dave. Ari looked at me.

"Alexis stop," said Ari running outside. Alexis was pushing Greg to the ground.

"Just give Greg the time to explain," she said.  
"Explain what, how he's brought an immortal child into the house?" Alexis said flailing her arms around.  
"It's going to be ok," said Ari.  
A woman with dark skin, and long braided hair walked in.  
"What is the meaning of this?" she said.  
"Jessica, Greg has-" said Ari who was then cut off but Alexis.  
"He has brought a vampire child into this world," said Alexis.  
"Oh my," said Jessica.  
"Bring her out here," said Ari.  
"Channy," called out Greg. I walked outside and looked at Ari.

She was pale with short, black, hair and red eyes. She was wearing a denim jacket and a black shirt underneath. She also had on a short, black skirt and black boots. She was wearing silver bracelets and a diamond wedding ring.

"Your name is Channy?" asked Jessica.  
"My parents thought I was going to be a boy so they could name me Channing, but when they found out I was a girl they named me Channy," I said.  
"Her parents," said Jessica, "what about her parents?"  
"They died years ago," I said.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said Jessica.  
"But I would love to get my stuff from the orphanage," I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I might be able to do that," said Ari.  
"How?" I asked.  
"Let's go inside, we don't need anyone overhearing us," said Jessica. We all walked inside.  
"I'm the fastest one in the group, if you could give me the name of the orphanage and the room number I could help pack your stuff," said Ari.  
"This is ridiculous," sighed Greg.  
"It might work," sighed Jessica.  
"But the police will be looking for her," said Jessica.  
"I can wear a wig," I said.  
"I have a better idea," suggested Dave, "We put a wig on her, and we put on colored contacts so her eye color is different."  
"My eyes were originally brown," I said. Alexis ran out then came back with green contact lenses and a black wig.  
"What about her thirst?" asked Ari.  
"She can't handle being around that many children," said Dave.  
"That not true," said Greg, "when we first went hunting she killed one woman without hurting any nearby school children."  
"I could go when they're all at school," I said. I went into the bathroom and put on the wig and contacts. Alexis helped me with some makeup.  
"I need to make your cheek bones stand out," she said, "that way your face will be different."  
Ari and I walked into the orphanage.  
"Ready?" she asked.  
"Ready," I said. We walked down the halls with long wooden floors and I smelled the familiar smell of cleanser. He walked up the stairs and went to my room. I opened the door; as usual my roommate (or old roommate) forgot to lock it.  
"Ok, just grab what you need and quickly," said Ari. I grabbed my old clothes, some photos of me (but left one for my roommate), my mother's necklace, my father's slingshot, and my old teddy bear.  
"I promised you I wouldn't forget you," I whispered to the bear. When I finished stuffing the things in my old backpack Air and I ran. We ran down the stairs and to the house. As we were outside I whispered, "By orphanage." I had just been adopted.

I came back to the house with Ari and took off the makeup, the wig, and the contacts.  
Greg came walking down the stairs with a man. The man smiled at me.  
"Hello," he said.  
"Erik this is Channy," said Greg.  
"Hi," I said.  
"This is Channy?" Erik asked. His eyes went red.  
"I told you she was a bit young," said Greg.  
"I thought you meant around fifteen," said Erik.  
"I am eleven," I said.  
"Do you know what the Volturi will do?" asked Erik.  
"Why am I illegal?" I asked.  
"Because immortal children can not be taught to resist," said Erik.  
"Resist?" I asked.  
"Yes," he said, "Resist the temptations of blood."  
"It has been said for years in history," said Greg, "one temper tantrum and a whole village would be wiped out because of an immortal baby."

"How could we let one into our home?" asked Erik. Alexis came by.  
"Channy this is Alexis's husband Erik," said Greg.  
"People in this clan are married?" I asked.  
"Sure, Ari and Dave are married," said Greg.  
"Also Greg and Elizabeth are married," said Erik.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 RFTV

"You haven't met Elizabeth yet," said Alexis.  
"She should come back from hunting soon," said Erik.  
"She's probably munching on a deer right now," said Alexis.  
"I thought vampires only ate human blood," I said.  
"Some times we eat animals," said Greg.  
"It's not as good as humans," said Erik.  
"But at least no one will notice they are gone," said Alexis.

"Normally we try to get the bigger animals like cougars or bears," said Erik, "But if we have a long trip we eat something small for a snack."  
"Like owls or rats," said Greg.  
"Do the bloods taste different?" I asked.  
"Yes," said Alexis.  
"My favorite blood is from mountain lions," said Erik.  
"Even though they're hard to catch," said Alexis, "I love eagle blood."  
"Bear blood is probably the most refreshing animal blood out there," said Greg.  
"Of coarse we all know how much Greg loves drinking murderer blood, said Erik.  
"He tries his best not to kill the innocent," said Alexis.  
"Just like the night he killed the three people," I said.  
"What?" Erik asked.  
"Three people were trying to kill me," I explained, "He killed them then accidently killed me."

The door burst open. Elizabeth walked in.  
"Elizabeth, we just bought a new lock," whined Alexis.  
"I forgot my key," said Elizabeth.  
"So you couldn't have rung the door bell?" asked Erik.  
"That's the boring way to do it," said Elizabeth as she closed the door.  
"Well the boring way doesn't cost us money," said Erik. Elizabeth ran over to Greg and kissed him.  
"Who's this?" asked Elizabeth. No one said anything. "Don't tell me this is Channy."  
"Well," I said.  
"She's too young to be allowed," said Elizabeth.  
"I know she may seem young at first, but she's worth the risk," said Alexis.  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Totally," said Alexis.  
"Fine, we'll allow her to stay," said Elizabeth, "But she needs to stay out of the way of the other vampires."  
"She's right, our friends should not know about this unless it's necessary," said Alexis.

After a few hours I went hunting with Dave. His favorite animal to drink is a tie between a bear, a cougar, and a deer.  
"I smell deer," said Dave. I licked my lips in hunger.  
"Go for it," he whispered. I ran for the deer. It ran off. I jumped over a root from a nearby tree and ducked under some low branches as I ran towards the deer. It made a sharp turn and headed for some bushes. As I was turning, I spun into a tree.  
"Grrrr," I said. Dave ran after me.  
"Don't feel bad, even old vampires have trouble hunting," he said.  
"I better find something else," I said. Dave ran off and I smelled deer blood. He had caught the deer. Even though the blood beckoned me to chase after him, I knew it was common vampire kindness not to steal another vampire's blood. I ran north so the blood would not block my scent of other animals. I smelled a bunny, but it wouldn't be enough. I smelled a moose. She was lost.

I pounced on it and bit it's neck. She kept yelling out and squirming. Finally, I sucked all the blood out through her back. After a few minutes I walked back to the trail. Dave was waiting for me.  
"Let's go home," he said.

I returned home and everyone else was gone.  
"Probably hunting," said Dave. Ari walked downstairs.  
"Except for one," she said, "I'll watch the house meanwhile you should probably buy the new door lock." Dave left.  
Ari and I sat on the couch.  
"I have a question," I said.  
"Ok, what?" asked Ari.  
"Why is Elizabeth so scared of me?"

"It's not you personally, she's had a bad experience with newborns," answered Ari.  
"Really?"  
Ari nodded and said, " Before she was in this clan, she was in a different clan called the Roderians. They had been in existence for 70 years. She was the second to last one to join. The last one to join was a immortal child. She quit the clan because of it."  
"What happened to the clan?" I asked.  
"A year after she left all of its members were killed," said Ari, "Including the baby."  
"Wow, does every member of this clan have back stories?" I asked.  
"I'll tell you them, but you can't tell anyone else I did," responded Ari.  
"I Promus I won't tell," I said.

"Jessica started this clan. She dated a vampire a long time ago; thirty years I think. They broke up and she later on dated a vampire named Yaminashi. He was killed by the Volturi for overhunting. She says that dating gets in the way of her life, so she is currently single. Before she started this clan she was transformed by a guy who thought he had killed her while she was a vampire, but she lived."  
"Wow," I said as I felt a burst of energy, " What are the other back stories."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Rftv

"Greg's is a bit more sad," said Ari.  
"Oh, tell me anyway," I responded.  
"Well, Greg was walking home from a bar. He had a beer and left early because two men got in a fight. He was walking down the street and he saw a woman getting beat up in a corner. Even before he was a vampire he hated killers; especially since when he was six his uncle was murdered. He ran over to help the woman. He shouted 'hey leave her alone!' and didn't look the men who were beating up the woman in the eye. When they stepped away he asked 'Miss are you alright?' She looked up and smiled sweetly at him then said in a sing-song voice 'I am, but will you be?'. That's when the two meant killed him. When the woman went to destroy the body, she took pity on him for saving her. 'Why won't you just destroy me like they said?' Greg asked. The woman replied 'Earlier today we tried to lure people in five times, they did nothing and watched me act like I was going to die.'"  
"Did she get in trouble?" I asked.  
"The two other vampires teamed up and killed her. Greg hid from them, then killed one while the other wasn't looking. Greg doesn't know what happened to the other man though."  
"Wow," I said.

"Dave was sitting at home when a burglar came in, Dave couldn't do anything at the time because the robber had a gun. Then Jessica saw what was happening. She ran inside and said 'put the gun down or else.' The burglar went to shoot her, but Dave jumped in front of the gun; at the time he didn't know it wouldn't affect Jessica. Jessica snapped the robber's neck, and then bit Dave because she thought he deserved a chance at life."  
"Since he had sacrificed his life for her," I said. Ari nodded her head.

"Erik was hit by a car that happened to be Alexis's. He was bleeding and his dying wish was that he could be taken to the emergency room quick enough that he would live. Alexis felt bad, so she turned him into one of us."

"How did Alexis become a vampire?"  
"She was dating some one who turned out to be a vampire; he only wanted her for her blood. One night, he said he wanted to take her to a new restaurant and sent her the address. Only the address was really to an abandon warehouse. She went to get out of her car, and he killed her. Jessica saw him, then broke his neck and accepted Alexis into our clan."

"There is one person I don't know about yet," I said.  
"Who?" asked Ari.  
"You," I responded.  
"Oh," she said.  
"Please tell me it," I begged.  
"Fine, but only once," she said.  
"Thank you," I said.  
"I was in the woods trying to calm myself down after I had been in a fight with my aunt. I normally didn't go into the nearby woods, but it was only place I thought I could be alone. Erik was hunting and didn't think anyone would be there. He drank my blood, but convinced Jessica to let me join the clan." She said.

A few minutes later, everyone returned. My life with the Degrates (that was their clan name) was great. I told them of my power.

"Looks like that means Ari and I are not the only ones here with an awesome ability," said Dave.  
"Dave can stop sound waves so it is as if the person or thing can not make a sound," said Greg.  
"And Ari can telepathically communicate to people," said Erik.  
"Can you teach me how to control my power?" I asked.  
"You have to picture it, for an example I picture blue sound waves being blocked by a white wall, the wall being my power," said Dave. Dave brought me a glass cup from the kitchen  
"Try it," he said. I tried to make it shatter, but nothing happened.  
"Try as hard as you can," he said. I pictured a green wave (green is favorite color) being thrown at the glass cup with force. Outside Erik's windshield broke.  
"Aw man," he said.  
"Does your insurance cover for that?" I asked with fear in my voice.  
"Not funny," he said walking out.

As soon as he left Jessica, Dave, Ari, and Elizabeth broke out laughing.  
"That was pretty funny," said Dave.  
"No it wasn't" said Alexis.  
"She's right, Channy needs to learn to control her powers," said Greg.  
"At least the cup broke," I said.

A year passed and everything was great. Elizabeth was no longer afraid of living with a vampire child, Greg (who was the strongest) helped me with my strength, Dave and Ari helped me control my power, Erik (who was the fastest) helped couch me on running, Alexis (who was the best at acting human) taught me how to fake-breath, and Jessica (who was the best at resisting) was shocked at what happened over the year,  
"Most immortal children can not learn to resist, but you have witnessed bears getting eaten right in front of you, and you were able to not suck their blood," said Jessica. What she said was true. A month before I turned twelve Two bears were fighting and one started bleeding. They were close to me, but I stayed strong. I groaned with frustration. Imagine being hungry and having ice cream right in front of you. If that had happened while I was a newborn, I wouldn't have resisted.

Despite living in the same house with him for a year, Erik acted cold toward me. I had gotten used to everything, until one day Jessica got a phone call….to be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

RFTV chapter 6

Jessica got off the phone.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"Our friends in England are moving here," said Jessica.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"They added a new clan member that was well known, and they must fake her death so no one will know the truth about vampires," said Jessica.  
"How old is the new member?" asked Ari.  
"Seventeen," said Jessica.  
"So she will be going to a school here?" asked Elizabeth.  
"Yes," said Jessica.  
"Why don't they move to a closer by place like Ireland?" I asked.  
"Because in Ireland it is sunny," said Greg.  
"Oh, I see," I said, "And it's always foggy in England."  
"Right," responded Elizabeth.  
"The problem is, they don't know about Channy," said Jessica.

"You never told them?" asked Ari.  
"I said we had a new clan member," said Jessica, "but I never said that she is an immortal child."  
"Well we can't just leave her at home," said Elizabeth.  
"I know," said Jessica.  
"We'll have to explain to them about her, and prove that she can resist," said Greg.  
"I could probably train her before we go to see them," said Jessica.

Before I knew it I was in the woods. Jessica held a bleeding rabbit in front of my face. Right away, I grabbed the rabbit and stuffed it in my mouth.  
"No," said Jessica.  
"I think you mean nom," I thought, "as in nom nom nom."  
"Spit it out," said Jessica. I shook my head no. I was currently sucking the blood out of the poor creature. "You must learn to resist even after you have tasted blood," said Jessica, "If you have already taken a bite you need to stop it." I spit out the rabbit. It still had some blood in it.  
"Your next lesson will begin tomorrow," she said. I picked out the dead rabbit.  
"No use letting good blood go to waste," I said. Jessica snatched the rabbit from me and threw it.

The next day, Erik had to help track my running speed.  
"If you ever get in a fight with vampires, especially ones more experienced then you," said Erik, "Run, don't fight."  
"Like the Volturi?" I asked.  
"Yes," he answered.  
He timed me.  
"Not fast enough," he said.  
"What?"  
"You're not a newborn anymore," he said.  
"Right," I said. I already knew about the whole one-year at your strongest thing.  
"Keep running," he said.  
"But I have more to learn," I said.  
"It doesn't matter," he said.  
"That's not fair," I said.  
"What's not fair is I'm spending my time with some kid when I could be hunting deer," he said.  
I ran off into the woods and he didn't follow me. I ran back and held out my hand; it contained three dead mice.  
"There," I said, "I hope I got back here not too late for you."

The next day Greg helped me test my strength by letting me hit rocks and Try to climb trees.  
"You need to be strong enough to throw rocks, but not strong enough to destroy everything you touch," said Greg. Later, I went back into training my powers with Dave and Ari.  
"I discovered something new with my powers," I said.  
"What?" Dave asked.  
"Try walking towards me," I said. He took two steps forward and I visualized pink sonic waves pushing him back. He slid back.  
"Cool," he said.  
"It's not much now," said Ari , "But with some practice you could probably knock him back a few hundred feet."  
"Ok, run towards me,' I said. As Ari ran, I visualized a pink force field around me. Ari flew up in the Ari, and grabbed onto a tree.  
"Awesome," I said. Ari came back down.  
"With even more practicing you could break glass easily," said Dave.

"Tomorrow we will be seeing our friends the Damalikes again, so look presentable," said Jessica. I spent the rest of the day hunting, then learning to resist. The reason I was so determined was because of how everyone was excited to see their friends again and I didn't want to ruin it for them.  
"Great job," said Jessica as I bit into a deer.  
"Thanks," I replied as I munched on the dead body.  
"You were able to go out in public while you were thirsty, and then hunt without harming any mountain climbers," she said.

Today's the big day! I got in the car as we drove off. I looked at the evergreen trees through the window, and cloudy sky as we rode along the once moss now snow covered land of Seattle. Finally, we came to a stop.  
"Don't get out until we tell you to," said Ari.  
"I'm scared," I said.  
"Don't be," replied Greg.  
"Once they get to know the real you they won't be scared," said Ari.  
"Thanks Ari," I said.  
Outside the car in front of a house there were five people; two boys and three girls.

"Jessica, it's so nice to see you again," said a woman with a Russian accent.  
"Thank you," said Jessica.  
"The newborn just got back from hunting I see," said Elizabeth.  
"Yes, so where is your new clan member?" asked the newborn.  
"Before I show her to you I need to tell you, she is better at resisting then most vampires even as old as us," said Erik.  
"Ok?" asked one woman.  
"Channy, would you come out here?" asked Greg. I stepped out of the car; my faux fur boots crunching the snow.  
"Erik, why is a child getting out of the car?" asked one woman. The newborn gasped.  
"Stay behind me," said one man to his wife.  
"Don't come any closer," said one boy.  
"It's alright," said Dave, "she's fine."

"Channy this is Catlin, Lindsey, Beatrix, Dale, and Bob," Alexis. Catlin was the blond girl who had yellow eyes. Dale was the older boy who appeared to be the dad of the family. Bob was the younger boy who looked to be eighteen. Beatrix was the Russian woman who appeared to be the mom of the family. Lindsey was the newborn with brown hair and red eyes.

"Dale has a power just like you," said Erik.  
"Try giving him your small push," said Alexis. I sent a pink light wave towards him, and both he and I were pushed back a foot.  
"Cool," I said.  
"His power is to mirror your power," explained Dale, "What you do to him, he can probably do to you."  
"But her powers do not make up for the fact she has put us all in danger," said Catlin whose eyes turned red.  
"Catlin," said Bob.  
"She's right," said Lindsey, "It's not her fault, but the Volturi will kill all of you."

"And all of us," said Dale.  
"That is, unless we all keep our mouths shut," said Bob.  
"He's right," said Beatrix, "This stays secret, agreed?"  
"Agreed," said everyone except Catlin. Catlin ran off.  
"Catlin, no," said Lindsey. Catlin stopped. I knew why.

Dave was using his powers on her. I'm not sure what he said in her mind, but it worked because she turned around to come back; her eyes were yellow again. At the last second, she ran off.  
"No no no," said Erik.  
"Catlin," Dave called out.  
"I'm sure she'll come around eventually," said Beatrix, "she's run off more then once."  
"Come inside," said Dale. We all walked inside. I turned my head around to have one last look to see if Catlin had changed her mind; nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

RFTV chapter 7

I followed Beatrix inside and sat down on her couch.  
"I'm so sorry about Caitlin," she said.  
"She normally comes back after a few minutes," said Dale.  
"She'll be back soon," said Bob.  
"Now to have some real fun," said Bob.

A few minutes later the two clans were outside. I pushed Dale back and the both of us slid. I admit that was pretty fun.  
"Try using your best strength," he said.  
"You sure?" I asked. He nodded his head, and we were pushed back flying in the air. I landed far away so I went running back.  
"That was fun," I said. At first I wondered why he didn't respond, but then I saw Caitlin.  
She ran straight towards me and pulled my arm clean-off .  
"Caitlin you idiot!" screamed Lindsey. I gasped and tried to find my arm. I licked it so there would be enough venom for it to go back on. I quickly reattached it, just in time to see her running towards me.

I ducked down and let out a little scream. I also picture the pink force field. She let out a little scream as she slid back twenty feet. I stopped the force field and looked back at her. Dale ran after her and she ran towards a frozen pond. She broke the ice with her hand while Dale was on it (trying to slow him down). Rather then him falling in, I imagined a pink, flat bridge. He kept running without questioning it (he must have known). Both he and Caitlin disappeared out of sight. A few minutes later Dale came running back.  
"I lost sight of her," he said , "She's gone."

"Oh no," said Dave.  
"What is it?" asked Ari.  
"Caitlin told me where she was going telepathically," said Dave.  
"Where?" asked Lindsey.  
"The Volturi," said Dave. Alexis gasped. Ari grabbed onto me.  
"Are you sure," she asked.  
"I'm positive," Dave replied.

Imagine having the best life available, but knowing you were probably going to die. That's what I was facing right now. I knew my life would be forever changed; the thing is I didn't want it to be. I sat alone in a small room. Jessica and Beatrix were packing me a backpack outside. The backpack contained: everything from the orphanage (except for one small photo that I let Jessica keep), money, maps, and my bracelet that Jessica made for me with the official cloven symbol on it (a lion, three black hearts, and a boat). Alexis came in the room.  
"The Volturi will be coming here so we must go to them in Italy," said Alexis.  
"Why can't we just run from them?" I asked.  
"Their leader is named Aro and he has the power to read every thought you've ever had," said Alexis.  
"So?" I asked.  
"So, we'll be in even more trouble if he finds out we were running from them," said Alexis.  
"But won't we get in trouble anyway?" I asked.  
"We have a plan," she said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"If we can prove that you can resist then that will prove immortal children can be taught to resist," said Alexis.  
"What will that do?" I asked.  
"Remember the reason immortal children were illegal in the first place?"  
"Right, because of the inability to resist," I said, "It all makes sense now."

Alexis walked out. I was alone again, waiting for Beatrix or Jessica to tell me to come out and put on the backpack. The door opened, but it wasn't Jessica; it was Ari. Right away I hugged her and cried. No tears came out, but I felt like they were about to.  
"What if the plan doesn't work?" I asked.  
"It will," she said.  
"But what if it doesn't?" I asked again. She pulled away from me and said,  
"I'm not going to let anything harm you."  
"Ari?"  
"I Promus." We hugged again and jest as she opened the door I said,  
"I love you mom." I knew Ari had wanted to hear that her whole life; and it was true, I did consider her my mom. After a few minutes Jessica opened the door.  
"All ready," she said.  
I walked outside and got inside the car. Only Elizabeth was there.

"I can't help but thin," I said , "If anything happens to you guys-"  
"Nothing will," she said, "Besides we have your powers. All of my clan members got in the car.  
"The Damalikes aren't coming?" I asked.

"No, they have to run," said Jessica; I understood why. There was slim of a chance Catlin would change her mind, and they weren't my family. They were however, my friends. What have I done to their lives? Lindsey, the kind newborn who just found her perfect boyfriend. His name was Bob, he always treated Caitlin like a sister. Beatrix, the motherly woman who tried her best to keep Catlin under control. Her husband Dale, who let me have fun while I still had my "old vampire life" (as I am now referring to it). And Catlin, the one who just wanted to protect her family.

Finally, we arrived in Italy.


	8. Chapter 8

RFTV chapter 8.

"The Volturi are not in Italy," said Ari, "Their assistant told me telepathically."  
"I can't believe we are risking our lives for her," whispered Erik.  
"Erik," said Jessica with her Jamaican accent. I looked up at him sadly.  
"It's just not fair why do we-" he was talking, but Dave blocked his sound waves. He looked at Dave.  
"Ready to stop talking?" he asked. Erik nodded angrily.

"This isn't her fault," said Greg.  
"It's yours," said Alexis.  
"Alexis," said Dave.  
"We could have lived fine if it weren't for her!" she shouted.  
"Stop it right now," said Jessica. I covered my hands in my face. Why can't the Volturi just kill me already?  
"It's not his fault," said Ari.  
"It's Caitlin's," said Elizabeth.

"I'm getting sick and tired of the blame game," said Ari. I've lead to their fighting. Soon, I might lead them to fighting the Volturi. We got a hotel room.  
"Tomorrow is the big night," said Jessica.  
"Don't say that," I said.

"Why not?" asked Alexis.  
"Because last time that was said we ended up getting ready to face to Volturi," I said.  
"Oh, right," said Erik in a hushed tone.

The next day we walked into the Volturi's castle. If anything happens to me, dear reader, I just want you to know how I appreciate you being there for me. I hid closely behind Greg.  
"It's gonna be ok kid," he whispered.  
"We have an appointment," said Elizabeth. Her brown, shiny hair looked like something out of a graphic novel.  
The secretary walked us to the door.  
"This is it," I thought as my tension increased I wanted to scream.  
"Let's just keep running," I thought, "There's no need to face the Volturi."

She opened the doors. She walked back to her desk as we all walked in. I turned my head and saw the closing doors behind us. I also saw Alexis smile and wink at me. I admit, it calmed my nerves, but only a little bit.  
"Welcome visitors," said Aro.  
"Hello Aro," said Elizabeth.

The room had a shiny floor, and windows everywhere, and two wooden doors that had just been closed. The handles were black and smooth.  
"Jessica, I remember you," said Aro.  
"Oh really?" she asked.  
"Yes, when I killed Yamanashi I remember you witnessing it," said Aro.  
Jessica closed her eyes as if reliving that moment and said, "You are correct."

"Caitlin said you might show up," said Aro.  
"Demetri and Alex, would you fetch her for me?" asked Aro. In a few seconds, they were back with Caitlin.  
"I'm sorry," she mouthed.  
"Not sorry enough," mouthed Alexis.  
"Catlin says she witnessed an immortal child in your care," said Aro.  
"She is right," said Alexis. Some members of the Volturi mumbled.

"But she can resist," said Jessica.  
"Better then some of you can," said Greg.  
"Prove it," said Marcus.  
"Get some blood," said Alexis.  
"There is some blood we have been storing for emergencies," said Caius.

In a flash, Alec ran out to grab the blood.  
"Sir, you don't actually think she can resist do you?" asked Caius. Aro gestured him to stop talking. Alec returned with the blood, walking at a normal speed so he wouldn't spill it.  
"Bring the girl to the blood," said Aro.  
Greg moved aside so I could walk. I stood in front of the blood. It was right under my nose, yet I had no trouble resisting.  
"Pick it up," said Marcus. I picked up the blood. I noticed Jane's eyes went black.  
"How old are you?" asked Aro.  
"I am twelve," I said.  
"How old were you when you were killed?" asked Jane.  
"Eleven," I said.

"That is just under the limit," said Aro, "She is for a fact illegal."  
"Your reasons are invalid," said Greg.

"You say immortal children can not resist and there she is," said Jessica.

"I'm still not impressed," said Chelsea. Alec ran off, and then returned with a human. He bit into the human and munched away. He then broke off the human's arm and threw it towards me. The arm hit me in the face and got blood on my lips. As I went to rub it off I heard Aro say,  
"No,no,no leave it on."  
It took everything I had, but I managed to resist. Aro laughed in enjoyment, it was like watching a dog have a bone on its nose and being told to stay. That's when their new member (Burgundy) jumped for the arm. Jane ran straight towards the blood in the container, but stopped herself and went to sit back down.

"See," said Jessica,"She's a better resister then you."  
"We can't make an exception to the rule," said Caius.  
"What shall we do?" asked Santiago. Caitlin ran towards the blood container and drank the blood.  
"For starters, kill the blond girl," said Aro. Caitlin looked up.  
"No," she begged, "Anything but that." I backed up as Demetri and Alec grabbed an arm, and Aro tore off her head as she screamed. I covered my eyes, and then there was a silence. I uncovered them just in time to see them killing Burgundy.  
"This is for setting a bad example," said Jane as she tore off his head.

"What is your name?" asked Aro.  
"My name is Channy," I said.  
"Rest in Peace Channy," said Caius. Before Aro could do anything, Ari ran over yelling, "No!"  
Caius had her in a headlock and I closed my eyes and panicked. I heard the sound of all the windows shattering at once and opened my eyes. Caius let go of Ari due to how startled he was, and Ari kicked him in the stomach.

"They're in here!" I heard a familiar voice scream. The Damalikes jumped through the windows.  
"You came!' I shouted hugging Beatrix.

"Yes, we felt guilty," said Bob , "And we love you too much to let you die."  
"Can we get that in writing?" asked Alexis.

Chapter 9:Coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9

RFTV chapter 9  
"What an extraordinary gift," said Aro, "Such a shame it will go to waste."  
Demetri ran towards us and Ari ran towards him. She grabbed hit foot a flipped him over. Marcus stood up, but Aro motioned him to sit. A surge of pain ran through me, and Jane was pushed back by my wave (caused out of fear, not on purpose).

"It's no use using your powers on her," I heard Demetri whisper to Jane , "You'll just cause another wave to be sent to her." I heard Bob scream in pain.  
"Stop!" Dale screamed heading towards Jane. She went to cause pain on him, but he reflected her and she screamed.  
"Incredible," said Aro. I turned around to see Caius heading towards me. Alexis, who when she first met me acted like she wanted me (and Greg for creating me) dead, ran from behind him screaming, "Stop, I love her!"

She grabbed Caius arm, and he went to push her away. He wasn't smart enough to figure out how firm her grip was, until his arm came off. Aro's eyes widened and he gasped. Caius screamed as Alexis threw his arm back; and that's when the room erupted in chaos.

Aro went to say something, but Dave angered him by cutting off his sound waves. I could hear Ari's voice in my head. She said, "Behind you." I turned around again, to see Alec headed my way. I jumped up and cast a wave underneath me to shoot me up in the air. I hung on a chandelier on the ceiling; and below me the Volturi had started fire. I noticed everyone fighting. For a second, I thought I saw Marcus die, but it was someone else. I wasn't sure who, but I heard Jessica scream as Alec smiled and held onto her.

They killed Dave.

I loved him, and because of me he was dead. Dave was sweet, and I looked at Ari; her eyes filled with tears as she screamed. Alec tried pulling Jessica into the fire, but Beatrix grabbed him from behind and pulled back his hands. Jessica ran off screaming "Beatrix save yourself!" Beatrix was pushed into the fire and died.

Alec looked up and said "You can't hold on forever." Him and Caius laughed side by side as the chandelier began to fall. I jumped from the falling chandelier and onto the floor. Erik And Aro were fighting, and I heard Ari's voice.

"Go ,run ,I'll be ok," it said.  
"But what about the others?" I thought.  
"They'll be ok, the Volturi really want you," she said.  
"I'll distract them, you run," she said. My eyes filled up with tears as I saw Dale getting slammed on the floor.  
"But they'll kill you," I thought.  
"It doesn't matter what happens to me, as long as your safe," she said, "With Dave gone….I…I just can't." Finally, I headed for the door. Jane was blocking the way. Erik grabbed her from the back and tried to ply off her neck. There was no way out.

Marcus pulled Erik off Jane. He reached for Erik, but he was too fast. I saw Aro dragging Jessica as death came across her again. She kept screaming until Jane ripped her head off.  
"No!" Bob screamed. Lindsey cried more then she did when Beatrix was killed. Elizabeth ran across from me and punched Felix in the face. Felix was the strongest Volturi member, and what he did next proved it. He grabbed Greg and flung him across the room.  
"This is the second time your clan had trouble with the children," Caius laughed in memory. Elizabeth grabbed Caius's arm on the floor and threw it into the fire. Them Aro pushed her while Greg watched. I hid behind a throne with Lindsey. Santiago ran straight for Greg. Greg was the strongest in our clan, and his last action was the he pushed the locked doors open. Without Elizabeth, he didn't fight; he just set up a path for me and the others to escape.

The man who had turned me was now dead.

Quickly Lindsey spoke to me.  
"Where's Caitlin?" she asked.  
"She's dead," I said. Lindsey put her hand over her mouth. I ran towards the door. I took one look back.  
"Ari!" I screamed. She was pushed into the fire. I saw Dale reflecting Jane's power once again. Then, while he was distracted Sulpicia ripped off his head and kicked him into the fire.  
Lindsey, Bob, Alexis, and Erik ran after me. They knew they could not win so we all had to run. Athenodora and some tracker ran after us. In an effort to save us, Bob turned around and killed the tracker. Athenodora jumped back and stood in shock as Bob took out his lighter and set the body on fire.

"After them!" Marcus screamed. Chelsea grabbed Alexis and hopped on her back. Erik ran after her, while Bob, Lindsey, and I ran. I grabbed my back pack from the car and headed towards the woods. I stopped running, but Lindsey and Bob were ahead of me. They turned around to look at me.

"Come on," said Lindsey.  
"Why'd you stop running?" asked Bob.  
"I can't just leave them," I said.  
"Alexis I can see why, but I thought Erik hated you," said Bob.  
"Yes, but I feel guilty otherwise," I said running towards the castle.  
"Wait," said Lindsey running. I heard Alexis scream. Out of fear I ran back towards the woods. I ran in between the trees. The snow crunching on the ground. I didn't need to cover my tracks they could smell me anyway.

"Wait up," I said. I put my backpack down to spray on perfume so it would block my scent. Bob and Lindsey kept running. They were safe; or so I hoped.

I heard Lindsey scream.  
"Lindsey!" Bob shouted. I ran the other way. I saw it out of the corner of my eye; Lindsey and Bob were dead.

After running a few feet I turned to look back. Tears filled my eyes. The Volturi was coming, and I was too late. Then I saw him, Erik, running towards me.  
"Run!" he shouted.  
After a few feet he caught up with me and I stopped in the deeper woods.  
"What happened to Alexis?" I asked.  
"They killed her," he said, "Alec cut off her senses, and they killed her."  
"We need to keep running," I said. "It's just you and me," I thought.  
"No, Channy," he said. I pulled onto his hand.  
"Run, I can still see the castle from here," I said.  
"Channy, if we both run they'll catch us," he said.

"No, we have a chance," I said.  
"It's too slim," he said.  
"Please," I begged. He put me on his back and ran. It was faster then I could run. After the forest came to an end he put me down.  
"Run, Channy, run," he said.  
"But what about you?" I asked.  
"I'll create a distraction," he said. The last time I heard that…..I understood what he meant.  
"No," I said.  
"Without Alexis life means nothing," he said. His light brown hair was messy, and he tried to keep a straight face. Then he did something I'll never forget, something I would have never expected him to do; he kissed me on the top of my head. "You're very brave, you can do this," he said running back towards the castle, "I love you."

I ran towards the river nearby, and was thinking about swimming. Most of the lake had frozen over, but I was at least forty miles from the castle. I walked near a beaver dam. All the beavers were gone. I saw a nearby cave and I crawled in. The cave was beautiful. It had a blanket of snow on top of it, and it was cold. The cold didn't bother me thought; it's not like it could hurt me. I crawled up in the back corner of the cave a cried. If I was human I would sleep there for the night, but I don't sleep.

Their faces kept popping up in my mind. I knew Erik had died, and it was my entire fault. No one was alive when I left, and it's all because of me. Alexis should have killed me while she had the chance. I managed to destroy two clans in one day. Is that a record?

I knew the Volturi would likely find me here, so I got up and headed for the river. It's a long swim back to Seattle for the last time. Where will I go next? I know to stop at my old house quickly and grab some things, but what about after that? Then what? Do I go to Canada, or Alaska, or maybe even Minnesota. I heard Wisconsin has a lot of snow. I just need a place with little sun. The water is cold. I dive under the ice, and swim.

Chapter 10: coming soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: RFTV

I make it back to Seattle. I peer my head from under the ice to make sure no one notices. Continently, no one is around. I walk on shore and head towards the beautiful house. Jessica used to work at a recovery center, what will people at her work think? I open my back pack and dial the number.  
I hear a woman on the other end pick up.  
"Hello?" she asks.  
"Hi," I say doing my best impression of Jessica.

"Are you ok, you sound sick?" the woman asks.  
"I am sorry to inform you, but I quit," I say.  
"Why?" she asks.  
"I am moving," I say.  
"Oh," she says.  
"It has been a pleasure working for you," I hang up on the woman before she can finish.

I grab my small purse and fill it with some money, some makeup (to blend in with humans), a map, a camera, a photo of the house, and a photo of my clan (including me). I look at the photo and begin crying. I had a perfect life here, a great house, no homework, and a family that cared about me. One teardrop falls on the glass frame and slides down when I hold in up. I suddenly remember one thing I forgot to pack. I run into my small room and open a nearly empty drawer. I pick out the last thing I need; my biological parents photos. They are singed from a fire, but I kept them all these years anyway.

I gently plane the photo in my backpack and walk out the backdoor. Before I can take public transportation I need to hunt again. I run into the woods, and catch myself a deer and a rabbit. After a few minutes I wipe the blood from my face and recollect myself. I head out for Alaska. The swim there is long, but luckily I never get tired. While under the ice I kill and eat a few fish. Forget Seattle food, fish becomes my second favorite blood source (my first is bear). I finally reach Alaska. I need to wait until no one is around to come above the water.

Above me, I smell human. I swim away and wait. After a few minutes the scent is gone and I smell nothing but ice and water. I come up and see how dark it has become. Alaska looks beautiful. I've never been here, but my biological grandparents had. I walk on the ice carefully, so it will not crack. After not too long f walking, I get off the ice and walk onto a fresh blanket of snow. My sneakers crunch in the sand. After not too long of walking I spot a village. I walk into the town and see a lodge. I look through the window, and lights are on so it must be open.

I open the door a look around; not a lot of people are here.  
"You must be crazy walking around out there this late," said one man, "I saw you waling away from the pond. I smile and walk towards the warm fire. It brings back bad memories. I've had two families willing to keep me in my lifetime (four that had me for a few months then sent me back to the life of a foster child); both of those families were destroyed in a fire. Only one was my fault. I remember both so well, especially the one that happened today, but the other I remember from years ago. I was only five and a half when I returned home from a friend's house, as I saw the last flame being put out. My friend's mom had driven me home, and both she and I stood outside the car in shock. I began to cry as she just stood there with her mouth open. Then we walked over to the firemen and asked, "What happened?"  
"Kitchen fire," said the fireman.  
"Are there any survivors?" asked my friend's mom.  
"Sadly," he said , "The man burned in the flames and we tried reviving the woman, but she won't breath. The next day I was allowed to search the house for any remains with the firefighters in hope to identify any objects. I found a furniture piece, my teddy bear, a photo (now in my backpack), a necklace that my dad gave to my mom for their tenth anniversary, and a pottery piece. We sold the furniture(the money went to me), I kept the teddy bear and the photo, the pot (pottery piece) was given to charity, and the necklace was given to my aunt Sarah who ;mother had given all her jewelry to in the will.

The fire reminded me of the necklace because it was the only thing I was able to identify right away. It had a silver chain and a red gem in the center. My thought was broken up by the smell of something; vampires. I quickly turned my head towards the smell. It was coming from people sitting in a booth. They looked to be about in their teenage years. One was reading a book, another was looking out the window, and the other three were looking at me. The oldest motioned me to come to the booth. I walked to him and sat down. The girl was so interested in reading that she didn't look up from the book or even notice me. The boy turned his head away from the window to look at me.

He was my age.

I smelled vampire on him.  
"You're new to this town aren't you?" the one who had motioned me to this table asked.  
"Yes," I said. The boy who had motioned me to the table had black, short hair.  
"I'm Luke, and these are my friends: Chelsea, Chris, Taylor, and Stacy," he said.  
"I'm Channy," I said. I got a better look at them, they were all vampires and three of them were immortal children.  
"Do you have a clan?" Luck asked.  
"Not anymore," I sighed.  
"Let me guess, Volturi right?" asked Luke.  
"Yeah," I said. Wait, why was I telling him this?  
"See Clyde?" asked Luke.  
"I told you to never call me that," he said. Chris was about fourteen years old and had on a blue hat.  
"Clyde?" I asked.  
"It was my original name, but I changed it because it sounded too old fashion," he said, "It helps me fir in better with today's generation."  
"Not to be rude," I said, "But how old are you?"  
"Ninety," he said.

"What happened to your clan?" Luke asked.  
I told him everything, but afterwards wondered why I did.  
"Do you have any powers?" I asked him.  
"I can make people tell the truth," he said.  
"Really?" I asked.  
"As long as I ask the question," he said, "What can you do?" he asked.  
"I'll show you," I said. I pushed a cup of water the was in front of Taylor towards Chris.  
"Cool, do you know how to move it closer to you instead of pushing it back?" he asked.  
"I've never tried."

"So you don't have anywhere to go?" asked Stacy. Stacy was white with blond hair in a bun and had on a light jacket.  
"No," I said.  
"Can we keep her in our clan, please?" begged Stacy. Luke nodded his head. A man walked over to our table and said,  
"Guys I'm going to close up soon, so you will need to leave." We all got up and walked out.  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"Home," Luke said.

Chapter 11: Coming soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 RFTV

*warning: mild foul language (nothing too bad though)*

We arrived at the house.  
"What is the clan name?" I asked  
"Cosectecter," he said, "it's the last names of the clan starters mixed together."  
Their house was small in height, but wide. Not much different then the other houses in town.  
"Wait, we need a back story for you so the townspeople won't notice," said Stacy.  
"Fine, you're our cousin from Minnesota who is now living with us," said Luke. We walked in the house. There was a small TV that two people were gathered around. I saw foosball table behind a faux lather couch. I also saw a large, brown dining table in another room. Above it hung a chandelier. Its crystals shined like the sun that was often blocked by clouds back in Seattle.  
"You should meet the rest of the clan," said Luke.  
"People we have a new member!" shouted Taylor.  
"Aw crap Luke did you kill another one?" asked a boy in front of the TV.  
"No, she escaped the Volturi," said Luke.  
"And get then she swam all the way from Seattle," said Chelsea.

All the vampires gathered around to see me.  
"This is the rest of the family," said Taylor. I looked around at the other vampires. There were two boys and three girls.  
"Nice to meet you," said a man with his hand out. I shook his hand. He was probably the oldest; he looked to be about twenty one or so.  
"This is Britney, Haimi, Travis, Izzy, and Tyrone," said Chelsea, "Britney and Chris aren't in this clan though."  
"They're just visiting, they live in another clan that we occasionally hunt with," said Luke.  
"Nice to meet you," I said.  
"Can we get back to watching the game?" asked Tyrone.  
"Sure," I said.

Tyrone and Travis ran back to the TV and Chelsea, Taylor, and Izzy followed them. She held Tyrone's hand as they watched the game. Tyrone had short, black hair. Chelsea had short, blonde hair and a nice smile. Izzy had brown, curly hair with gold highlights. Taylor had short, black hair. Both he and Izzy looked to be around 13. Travis was wearing a green hat and seemed very interested in the game.

Britney and Chris walked out the door.  
"Where did they go?" I asked.  
"Back home," Luke said.

"I'm hungry," I said.  
"So am I," said Haimi. Haimi was probably the youngest in the clan, she looked about eight and had black hair.  
"Should we hunt?" I asked her.  
"Luke we're going out for a while," she said. I put my backpack down and put on my heavy coat. We hurried outside.  
"So what's to eat?" I asked.  
"What ever we can find," she said. We hurried out to the wilderness. I already loved it here; the beauty of the atmosphere was amazing.  
"I know, but I mean what animals do you normally find here," I said.  
"Animals?" she asked.  
"I eat mostly animals but some humans," I explained.  
"I mostly eat humans, but sometimes I'll eat a moose or once we all had a whale."  
"A Whale?"  
"Taylor and Travis got on it's back, then Luke and I dived in after it."  
"Then what?"  
"Then we started eating and held on as the rest of the clan joined in."  
"Was it good?'  
"Yes, and very filling," she said. We reached the wilderness.  
"Since it's late, we'll have to settle for animal," she said.

Not too far away I saw a puffin. I headed for it.  
"You can't be that hungry?" she asked. I stopped.

"No, it will just fly away," I said. A lone seal was nearby.  
"Can I have this one?" she asked.  
"Go for it," I said. I watched her run quickly to the seal and grab its tail with on hand. She gnawed on it and sucked out its blood.  
"Thanks," she said wiping the blood from her face.  
"You must have been hungry," I said. She smiled and nodded. We kept walking and I grew more and more hungry. Then we spotted them; wolves. Beautiful arctic wolves with white fur. I was hopping to get one that should suit my needs. I was waiting for one to move astray from the group so I wouldn't scare off the others.

Then I saw one wolf sniff in the snow. He looked up and ran towards a bird. Another wolf attacked him and the wolf whimpered. The wolf's nose was bleeding. As it tried to get up the other wolves started attacking it. When they stepped back I heard Haimi whisper, "Go for it."

I headed for the white wolf with the blood. The other wolves started to run. The white wolf that had been attacked had trouble getting up, but it managed to. It started to run and picked up speed. It ran side by side with the wolf that ordered the others to attack it. The attacker wolf tried to quickly bite the bloody-wolf. Then I jumped towards my target. I tumbled with the wolf in the snow and bit it three times. Finally, it stopped moving. The bloody wolf ran ahead with the other wolves, who howled to the rest of their pack.

After I finished Haimi came up to me.  
"I thought you were going for the bloody one," she said.  
"The bloody one should live," I said.

We returned home. I picked up my backpack on the floor and walked up to Luke.  
"Is there a room I can use?" He nodded his head.  
"Follow me," he said. I followed him up to a small room.  
"It's not much," he said, "but we have few spare rooms."  
It was small and had wooden flooring and white paint.  
"Thanks," I said. He closed the door and I looked around. There was a small square window with white curtains. I looked around the closet, it had room for about ten articles of clothes maximum, but that was ok. When I lived in the orphanage I had a roommate and my own room was something I was happy about. One wall was a mirror, and I looked at myself. This had been the first time in a week I had seen my face.

The room was one of the only three rooms on a second story in this small house. It had a bed, even though we never sleep. It must have come with the house. The bed was small and grey, so it looked more for sitting then for sleeping. There was a shelf and a small table. I started unpacking.

First, my clothes. I put the ten outfits I could wear (without the neighbors questioning me) in the closet and the rest I kept in my backpack. Then I put the photo of my original clan on the shelf. Next to it I put my parents' photo. I put the photo of my roommate and I on the shelf next to the photo of my parents. I put my teddy bear on my bead and smiled at him. I put my camera on the shelf and keep the map in my backpack. I plop the purse (that contains makeup) on the floor next to my bag. I have finished unpacking. Hopefully I can buy some furniture from a store; I bet one clan member would love to go shopping.

The next day it was sunny outside, so everyone spent it in the house. That night we all went hunting together. We caught a few arctic wolves and a bird for a snack. I could tell by the hand holding Izzy and Taylor were in love. Chelsea and Tyrone kissed multiple times, so I could tell this clan also had married couples.

After hunting we went back inside the house. The next day it was cloudy, so I went into town with Travis. Travis said he'd show me the best parts of town. Stop one was a fountain.  
"The water froze into this amazing formation on a night where it was twenty below," he said, "The cold weather has kept it like this since." The ice showed our reflection. I have to admit, I looked great as a vampire compared to when I was a human.  
"Come on," he said. We went into a furniture store.

"What's so great about this place?" I asked. He sat in a chair with wheels and scooted across the long floor of the store. The store was at least 30 feet wide. He put his feet on the wall and pushed so hard he rolled back to me; thirty feet with one push.  
"I want to try," I said grabbing a chair. We did it from opposite ends at the same time and passed each other on the way. I spun around laughing and did it again. After fifteen minutes he took my hand and we ran to a cliff.

He took a look around and dived in the water. I looked for him but couldn't find him. Suddenly, I was pushed from behind. I fell in and screamed. When I came up to the surface, I was expecting to see Travis smiling, but I saw Haimi laughing. The rest of the clan was here. They jumped in and everyone was laughing. Then, I saw Travis. While he was laughing at everyone else I swam underneath him and grabbed his foot; catching him by surprise.  
"You're dead," he laughed. While swimming away I heard Haimi say,  
"Everyone attack Channy." Everyone headed towards me. Just as I thought I lost them, Luke grabbed my foot and pulled me back.  
"Got her!" he said. I let out a laughing scream as Haimi tried to dog pile on me while swimming.  
"You didn't think we'd let you get away did you?" asked Travis.  
"Dog pile on Chelsea!" Tyrone screamed. Now I followed everyone else as we followed the screaming Chelsea. This was great, I felt like a little kid again. Stacy grabbed Chelsea and pulled her aside.  
"Come and get it," she said holding onto her.

After an hour of more swimming we all got out.  
"That was so much fun," I said. We were all smiling, except for a villager who saw us get out of the water.  
"Are you crazy?" he said.  
"Well this is the warmest part of Alaska," said Stacy.  
"Tyrone, you're the oldest here," said the man, "it's time you take some responsibility." Just then, Chris ran in and interrupted.  
"Hey Tyrone, want some chips?" he said handing him a bowl. Chris carries around a chip bowl just to fake being human.  
"Unless you want me to contact the police about how a grown man and his friends are swimming in the water," said the man. Luke had told me before what had happened when police had tried to arrest a clan member years ago; they had to move from Washington state to Alaska because it banned them from the best local hunting ground.

Tyrone was so nervous he dropped the chip bowl and spilled the chips on the ground.  
"Shit Tyrone," said Chris, "Get it together."

"He's right, because if you don't I'll be sure to have your friends taken to their old homes. You think you can live your life living with your friends and having fun, no parents, no rules. You think you can just-"said the man. He was cut off by Chris snacking on him.  
"Sorry bro, he just wouldn't shut up," said Chris.  
"It's fine," said Tyrone, "No one should miss him."

"I thought Luke was in charge of this clan," I said walking through the front door.  
"He is, but since we are supposed to be humans I pretend I'm the leader in front of the neighbors," said Tyrone.  
"And he pays for the house," added Izzy.

Chapter12 coming soon.


	12. Chapter 12

RFTV chapter 12

Tyrone turned on the TV.  
"Tonight, our top story is a man missing in Alaska," said the news anchor.  
"Oh this should be interesting," said Chelsea.  
"Jack Hink, age 61, is currently missing," said the news anchor, "the only evidence is his bloody yellow hat." Travis turned the TV off.

I walked out onto the patio that night and saw Stacy with her hair down and wearing a summer dress.  
"Don't you think the neighbors will get curious?" I asked.  
"No one is out at this our," she said, "well except me."  
"Yeah, I guess so," I said.  
"You know, I'm so relieved to see Travis happy again," she said.  
"What do you mean, was there a problem before?" I asked.  
"He was hurt in the past, his girlfriend said she'd be there for him then disappeared one day, never to return," said Stacy.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"It turns out a year after she left she was with another guy," said Stacy, "Travis killed them."  
"Oh my," I said.  
"He was dark after that, but eventually he returned to himself again," she explained.  
"Why?"  
"Because of you."  
"Because of me?"

"Ever since you came you restored his happiness."  
"Well I guess I'm glad I did."  
"You guess?"  
"Well I don't really want him any other way."  
"You bring out a brighter side of him," said Stacy.

"Does anyone else in this clan have powers?" I asked, trying to change the subject.  
"Yeah, but just Izzy," said Stacy.

"What can she do?" I asked.  
"She can see into the future," Stacy said, "but it only comes in flashes."  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"If she sees something it happens the next day, unless you can change your fate."  
"So just Izzy and I?"  
"Yeah, but Luke is the fastest and Taylor is the strongest.

"Does anyone here have a back story?"  
"Yeah, Luke was that he got created by his grandfather who he thought was dead (I mean he was, but he thought he was a non-moving corpse). Of course, his grandfather got tired of living and did the worst mistake of all, leaving Luke to start his own clan with no help for the newborn. Izzy met Taylor years before they turned. She had a crush on him and later admitted it when they were dyeing. I remember their conversation because I was there listening to them. Taylor said 'I don't remember much' Izzy then asked 'How much do you remember?'"  
"What did he say?"  
"He said 'I remember a lot of pain and the highlight of my memory was you saying 'I love you'. Then when she tried to explain he leaned in and kissed her."

"What about Chelsea?"  
"She was killed and had no idea what she was, then she found Tyrone and he taught her the basics, they later fell in love. Haimi came from Hawaii because she couldn't live in a sunny area anymore, so she swam to Washington state and met our clan then she followed us when we cam here."  
"What about you Stacy?"  
"I came from Boston; I lived in Jamaica for four years and Aruba for five, then was bit when I got out of an airport into Wisconsin."

"Didn't you help start the clan?" I asked.  
"Yes, Luke later apologized for biting her, but he was so hungry that he lost control."

I spent the next year living a great life, when it came to Travis I never knew my feelings, all I know is I can't lose him. Then one I was lying down in bed giving my eyes a rest (even though I knew I couldn't sleep) when I felt Chelsea shaking me.  
"Get up, pack you things," she said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"It's Britney and Chris," she said putting on her jacket.  
"What about them?" I asked. You probably remember them from previous chapters; Britney was short with blond long hair with brown highlights, and Chris was a darker skin color with thin brown hair.

"They," she struggled to say, "…..they….they've been working with the Volturi."  
"What?" I asked shooting up out of bed.  
"Izzy had a vision of the Volturi grabbing us and Aro said 'Great work Chris and Britney, that year and a half of you rounding up illegal children has been successful'," she explained.

chapter 13 coming soon. LEAVE A REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 RFTV

I came down to the living room to see everyone already there.  
"And you're sure about this vision?" asked Stacy.  
"Yes, I saw it clear as day," said Izzy.  
"When did the Volturi find us?" asked Luke.  
"All I know is we can't trust Britney or Chris and we can't stay here," said Izzy.  
"She's right," sighed Taylor, "We need to run."  
"Everything packed?" asked Tyrone.  
"Yep," said Chelsea.  
"Then let's go through the pack door and jump off the balcony, we can't go through the front door," said Luke, "And stay together, we can't get separated unless absolutely necessary."

We headed out the back door and on to the patio.  
"Say goodbye to the house guys," said Tyrone.  
"Bye house," said Haimi as she closed then locked the door. So then Taylor led the way as we jumped off the patio. I took one look back at our little house of Alaskan paradise. So then, I jumped. It was the best feeling of my life, the wind through my hair and it brought back memories. The memories of first hunting with Greg.

I landed strong and began running with the rest of the group. We ran over a few ponds until the Earth beneath me began to crumble.  
"I got you," said Luke as he held on. We ran into a wood area with lots of trees and snow. A hiker was nearby, and without thinking I drank his blood. We grabbed his supplies and ran. The hiker wasn't destroyed; we left him in the pond to fend for him. The rest of the clan hunted for blood while I read a map Stacy had packed.

After we finished hunting, we continued to run. We were heading up a mountain and stopped by a nearby cave. Everyone except me went in. I sat down at the edge and watched the rising sun. Some snow began to melt and my skin began to sparkle like a thousand diamonds. Travis came to sit next to me.  
"You know, I really thought we'd be there for at least a couple more years," he said.

"Yeah, who knew Britney and Chris would one day betray us like that?"  
"I guess now we got to just keep running," he said.  
"Unless this cave becomes our home," I said standing up.  
"But we're still in Washington, they'd catch us," said Travis. He walked along the outside edge of the cave and I followed him.

"Promus me something," he said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Guys lookout!" screamed Tyrone. The mountain edge began to crumble. We both fell. All I could see was everyone running to help us, then stopping when the path was destroyed. I hit the side of the mountain as I fell.  
"Ow," yelled Travis as he bumped into a tree. I grunted as I went tumbling from a hill and then hit the floor face-down. As strong as I was, it still hurt. Slowly I got up.  
"Travis!" I called out. I looked around, but couldn't find anything.

"Travis," I called out again. I started running up the mountain, but kept sliding down.  
"Stacy," I'm coming. As I slid down, I fell on Travis.  
"Ow," he said hitting the floor.  
"Travis!" I screamed hugging him quickly.

We both looked up.  
"I don't see them anywhere," he said.  
"Where were we supposed to go after we left the cave?" I asked. He pointed to a land-bridge. We headed that way, and sure enough we saw them.  
We ran up the mountain and climbed up the tree.  
"I lost sight of them," I said.  
"Where can they be?" he asked.  
"Travis, do you think we'll make it?" I asked.  
"I don't know," he said. The sun hid behind the clouds, and it began to snow again.

"What were you trying to tell me before?" I asked.  
He sighed. "Promus me something," he said.  
"What?" I asked. He pushed my hair away from my face.  
"Promus me you won't get killed," he said. He leaned in and kissed me. His lips were cold, and the kiss lasted for at least five seconds. I was thirteen now, and I felt in love.

I was in love.

As he pulled his face away from mine, I remained silent. I heard Haimi's voice.  
I looked out of the tree.  
"Channy!" she screamed. Travis and I got out of the clan and saw the rest of the clan.  
"I'm so gad you two are ok, we were-" sad Izzy who then paused in place.  
"Izzy, you ok?" I asked.  
"We have to keep moving, the Volturi are coming," she said.  
"What did you see?" asked Luke.

"Aro killed Tyrone," she said. Tyrone gasped and Chelsea held his hand  
We started to run.  
"Wait," Luke said.  
"What?" Stacy asked holding his hand.  
"Channy, remember what I asked you the night that we met?" asked Luke. He asked 'Cool, do you know how to move it closer to you instead of pushing it back?'

I never tried it before. So I pictured green waves pushing a rock towards me. Nothing happened.  
"Try harder, you're used to doing it away from you, now do it towards you," said Luke. I tried Harder, it budged.  
"Try the hardest you can," said Chelsea. I did what she said, and the rock was pushed towards me.  
"awesome, now let's keep moving," said Luke. We ran all the way to Canada. Then we stopped for some lunch. We saw a man clubbing a seal, so Stacy ate him while the rest of us ate fish and seal.

We thought we'd be safe, until Izzy paused again.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"It's nothing," she said.

"What is it?" Luke asked while using his powers.  
"Your parents are in Italy, Taylor and I saw them," Izzy confessed.  
"Why couldn't they just live somewhere else like I don't know, NOT ITALY," said Taylor.  
"I have to see them," said Luke.

"No Luke, it would put the clan in too much danger," said Tyrone.  
"He's right," said Chelsea, "We can't afford going to Italy."  
"Then I'm going alone," he said, "If I'm alive I'll return to Canada and find you, but if not I will miss you."  
"Who will be in charge until you get back?" asked Haimi.  
"Taylor, keep them safe," said Luke right before he ran.  
I'm coming with you!" Stacy yelled. He turned around.  
"What?" he asked.  
"I'm coming with you. He walked up to her.  
"Stacy," he said.

"I don't care what you say, as long as I'm with you I'm fine," she said. He kissed her.  
"You'll get killed."  
"Then don't go."  
"But I have to."  
"Then take me with you."  
"But I'm not strong enough."

"Strong enough to what, protect me?" Stacy asked. "I can't believe you don't think I can handle myself." He kissed her.

"No, I'm not strong enough to live without you," he said. They held hands and ran off together. After he was gone the clan kept walking.  
"We're not actually going to let them leave are we?" Haimi asked. Everyone just kept walking.  
"How could we?"  
"Haimi, shush," said Taylor.  
"But remember what Luke said," she said.  
"Luke's not here anymore," said Tyrone.  
"Exactly," she said. Chelsea stopped walking, and then we all did.

"We should-" Izzy said before pausing.  
"You never used to get visions this often," Haimi said.  
"My power must be increasing," she said.  
"I can see Luke and Stacy getting killed," she said. I started running.  
"Where are you going?" called out Taylor.  
"Italy," I said.

Chapter 14 coming soon.


	14. Chapter 14

RFTV chapter 14

Everyone else ran after me. We dived in the water and swam for Italy, only stopping to hunt for food (Alaskan bears sure taste good). Finally I arrived in Italy.  
"We need to find Luke and Stacy, in my latest vision just as they find Luke's dyeing parents Britney and Chris meet them and bring them to the Volturi," Izzy said  
"Where were they in the vision?" Tyrone asked.  
"Rome," said Izzy.  
"How do you know?" I asked.

"A coliseum is a dead giveaway," Izzy said. We took a train to Rome. We arrived near the coliseum, but we ere too late. We saw Chris standing alone.  
"Where are they?" Taylor said pushing him against a wall.  
"Who?" asked Chris.  
"Don't play with us, Clyde," said Taylor. Chris punched him in the face.  
"Never call me that," Chris said running.  
"Ow," Taylor said. Chris was laughing as he ran away, then he saw Izzy.  
"Oh sh-" Chris said but was cut off when Izzy tackled him.

Chris got up.  
"I'm going to ask you once more," said Taylor, "where are they?"  
"Britney claimed Chris's uncle didn't really die and the Volturi had him captive," said Chris.  
"How could you?" asked Chelsea, "after all these years."

Chris laughed, "I didn't have anything to do with this until Britney talked me into it."  
"When did they leave?" I asked.  
"It doesn't matter because they are probably there right now," said Chris, "I'm guessing the Volturi is using them as bait so I would advise you not to go."

"Too bad," said Chelsea.  
"Chelsea?" asked Tyrone.  
"We can't just let them die," she said.

"But then we'll die," Haimi responded. Chris ran off  
"I'll distract them," he said. I didn't trust him, but everyone except Taylor and I ran.  
"Are you coming or not?" asked Tyrone, "I trust Chelsea's opinion."  
Taylor and I ran off. The way there I held hands with Travis.  
We got on a bus and rode there. On the bus we all said our goodbyes.  
"Travis," I said.  
"Yes?" he responded. I looked at my hair that I had cute the split ends off of.  
"If anything happens," I said, "I just want you to know I'll never forget you." I had tears in my eyes. I stopped them, I didn't want to cry.  
"Channy," he said.

I kissed him.  
"I love you," I said. I put my head on his shoulder. He gently put his arm around me. Five minutes later the bus stopped. Everyone got out. My clan and Chris walked into the castle.

Chapter 15: coming soon.


	15. Chapter 15

RFTV chapter 15

"This is it," Chris said.  
"Wait," said Haimi, "How do we know Luke and Chelsea are inside?" Chris opened the door and ran in.  
"Hey Volturi!" he screamed.  
"What is it?" said Alec.  
"You suck, literally," said Chris running out.  
"Chris?" called out Britney.  
"After him," demanded Aro.  
"Hide," he whispered. We all hid as every member of the Volturi except Jade, Aro, Marcus, and Alec ran after him.

"You're sure they'll be here?" asked Marcus.  
"I'm positive," said Britney, "Call tem off."  
"No," said Aro.  
"But they'll kill Clyde."  
"No," repeated Aro.  
"I need to get Chris," she said walking off.  
"No you don't," sneered Marcus grabbing her arm. She walked back to her throne, then made a dash for the exit. Jade and Alec ran after her.  
"They're not coming," said Luke.  
"Oh, but they will," said Aro, "And I'll be sure to kill you in front of them and not a moment later or sooner."

"Now," Travis said as we all ran in there.  
"So glad of you to show up," Aro said reaching for Luke. I sent a wave his way. He hit the wall and Stacy and Luke ran towards us.  
"Sir, her gift has improved," said Marcus.  
"After them," I heard Aro yell. There were only two of them, it can't be so hard. We ran up the stairs and jumped out the window. We ran into the woods and swam in the water. Taylor looked around for Tyrone.  
"He's gone," said Travis.  
"We have to go back," said Chelsea.  
"He's already dead by now," said Stacy.  
"We can't," I added.

"It doesn't matter," she said running off.  
"Chelsea wait!" I screamed. Then I saw Marcus heading this way.  
"Run!" shouted Luke. We ran through the woods.  
"Haimi is missing," Travis said.  
"We have to go back and get her," I said.  
"There is no time," said Luke, "Both her and Travis are dead."  
"And Chelsea," Taylor added. Luke sighed.

We needed to find a new home, and fast.  
"Where do we go now?" I asked.  
"I'm not sure," said Izzy, "But somewhere with no sunlight."  
"What about Washington," said Taylor  
"We went there before," said Luke.  
"Did you get any information while you were being held captive?" Izzy asked.  
"Aro wished Channy was older so she could join them," he said.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because of your powers," he responded, "He was very impressed."

I heard Stacy scream.  
"She's not with us," I said.  
"She must have gone back," said Taylor.  
"Now what do we do?" I asked.

"We run that's what," said Travis. We turned left, but Luke and Haimi ran back to help Stacy. Izzy stopped still and said, "I saw them grabbing Haimi and killing Luke right in front of her."

I heard Haimi scream and then silence. Aro jumped out in front of us and grabbed Izzy and Taylor. Taylor ripped his arm off and threw it on top of a tree.  
"I love you," Taylor said to Izzy. It was his turn to say it as they were about to die. Travis grabbed my hand and we ran. Aro reattached his hand as I looked back at Izzy and Taylor trying to run. I stopped running and turned around.  
"Channy what are you doing?" asked Travis. I stood in place.  
"Trust me on this," I said. Aro ran straight for me but flew back from my force field. Marcus grabbed Travis but I made him fly up in the air.  
"Come on," I screamed as Travis followed. I felt a pain surge through my body as the rest of the clan returned. So close.

"I bet you'll miss him," Jane said grabbing Travis.  
"No," I begged. Travis pushed Jane and Demetri jack as I sent a wave towards Santiago. Then Alec grabbed him by the head and ripped it off.  
"No!" I screamed. With all my might I sent a giant wave in a circle surrounding me and knocked back the Volturi members as I ran away.  
"After her," Caius screamed.

After ten hours of hunting and running, I escaped their paths. Finally I reached a cave where I knew I was safe. Just to be sure, I looked to my left and to my right; no one. Then, I let it out. I had never cried so hard in my life. Every sob for every family member lost, and a billion sobs for Travis.


	16. Chapter 16

RFTV chapter 16

The Volturi where evil. They killed everyone I loved. I already had my things, s no need to go back to the house. I wasn't going to start a new life all over again like the night I met Luke. I wish I could do that, find some more vampires and live with them for many years. I knew something would happen. Normally, three times a charm, but this was different. I wanted to find a lodge to relax in, drink some blood and play a game of darts. But I couldn't.

I was going to miss Alaska, the food was good. I headed out of the cave and swam. I didn't know where I was going, but I hoped it was someplace where I could train to fight.

I was going to kill the Volturi.

Even if one member survived, I needed to kill their spirits in some way. Maybe rip Jane's head off like she did to my boyfriend or make Aro scream like he made Haimi. After two days without hunting and just swimming, I was starving. There were no fish anywhere to be found. I finally found land. It was just a few rocks, but I saw a seal and without thinking ate it. My fangs dripped with blood as I saw. Not too long later I found an island. It was small, it looked to be only about two archers of land.

It was sand and a few patches of grass. There were three palm trees and seagulls all around. My skin sparkled in the sunlight. I took a few deep breaths and tried to bring the seagull down to me; nothing happened. Then I closed my eyes and remembered the scene of the Volturi killing Travis. My eyes turned red and the seagull died from hitting the Earth so hard. I remembered the Volturi killing Greg and I broke the palm tree with my hand. I screamed as I remembered Ari dying. I pretended I was running after around as I quickly circled the island. I then realized how much power I had.

I started to cry as I sat underneath the palm tree. As fast as I was, I couldn't kill Most of the Volturi members. I buried my head in my heads. I then heard a munching sound. When I looked up I saw a young boy munching on some fish. He smelled of vampire and was eating his new meal. He spit out the bones and drank the blood.

"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"The Volturi," I said.  
"Did they kill your parents too?"  
"Sort of."  
A young blond girl who looked like a female version of him came walking in with some coconuts.  
"Alright I got the meal for the humans." she said before she saw me. Once she noticed me she dropped all the coconuts.

"Remy, what did you do?" she asked.  
"Nothing," he said.  
"Then where did you get her?" she asked.  
"She was here when I got here," he answered.  
"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Channy," I said.  
"I'm Bonnie," she said shaking my hand.  
"Do you guys live here?" I asked.

"We used to," she said, "But then we found out that there was a little town on the docks with lots of people."  
"Or as I call it lots of meals," said Remy finishing his fish, "And I need another meal soon, I'm getting tired of fish."  
"We bring the people coconuts and they pay us money," said Bonnie picking her dropped coconuts up, "We use the money to buy things."  
"And we eat what we need to," said Remy. His blond hair blew in the breeze. Remy had short hair with bangs covering his forehead. Bonnie's hair was long and looked like something out of an anime comic book, in fact so did Remy's.

"But recently drugs have been smuggled so people are starting to taste bad," Bonnie said.  
"Drugs taste bad," Remy sighed.  
"So, why have you come here?" she asked.  
"Volturi trouble," I said.

"Say no more," she sighed.  
"Do you want to go into town with us?" Remy asked. I nodded my head. I followed Remy and Bonnie into a small wooden boat. They were dressed like sailors, I'm guessing to fit in. The small town had a huge restaurant that looked very rustic. The twins tied down their boat and we got out. I knew I would only be staying long enough to train, then I'd be off to Italy.


	17. Chapter 17

RFTV chapter 17.  
Bonnie sold some coconuts at a local shopping market and walked around town with us.  
I saw a rusty looking man covered in dirt drinking from a coconut. He was enjoying it's milk and sitting out in the open. Bonnie took three shiny silver coins out of her pocket and slid it near the old man.  
"Thank you Bonnie," he sighed.

"Times are tough Al, I understand," she responded. We kept walking.

"Remy!" I heard someone shout. Two men came running our way. I could smell vampire in them.  
"Channy this is Doug and Edd," said Remy.

"They are visiting from Canada," said Bonnie.  
"You're name is Channy huh?" Edd asked. He had short black hair and a tie, he was clean cut so he stood out from most people in the town. Doug was round and had brown hair. He was wearing a green and white shirt.  
"Yeah," I said.  
"Well welcome," he said, "You don't seem like you're very relaxed, you ok?"  
"Volturi," I whispered.  
"I gotch' ya'" said Doug.

"Doug, I think you want to look at this," said Bonnie pulling some boards off a wall.

There was a tunnel hidden behind a poster.  
"All right," said Edd. Remy started to crawl through it.  
"Looks like you finally got the hole in the wall finished," said Doug. Both Doug and Bonnie crawled through the hole.  
"Well," asked Edd, "Are you coming or not?" I quickly crawled through the tunnel.

"It's so dark in here," I complained.

What if that was the point? What if they were waiting to kill me then take my stuff? Just the thought frightened me, no, it angered me. I was so close to getting the Volturi, I just had to practice. The waves I accidently sent slid the other vampires forward.

"Ow," said Remy.  
"Sorry," I sighed. I kept crawling forward. Finally, I saw a light. It led to a room where there was blood stashed in crates, I could smell it. I was hungry. Bonnie leapt for the crate, she was hungrier then I thought.  
"Have one," she said handing me a cup of blood. I drank it and was surprised on how it tasted. It was terrible, like it had some alcohol in it.  
"Sorry," Remy said, "Darn alcoholics."

After we finished I bought a boat and sailed back to the small island. My new boots (as a generous gift from Bonnie and Remy) squeaked around the squeaky boards while on the pier. That was something I would never miss. I smelled something familiar while on the boat sailing back to the small island; cleaner. It was the same type used in the orphanage.

Once I arrived back on the island where I met Rey and Bonnie, I started practicing. I practiced my powers all night. For a many months I was on the island, I ate whatever came my way, and practiced until I knew Aro would die. I wouldn't care how much time I spent on the island, I need to be ready to fight. I decided to head back to Italy. I sailed off towards Italy and parked my boat near a harbor. I then sold it for money; even though I was probably not going to need it. I went into a coffee shop and looked at a calendar.  
I am now 15 years old.

My brown hair blew in the wind. If I was alive I'd be in my first year of high school. A few other people walked in. I smelled vampire. They weren't Volturi member, but they knew I was an immortal child. They attacked. The customers started screaming.

"You're dead kid," a man said. I broke off his neck while the other costumers were facing the wall with their hands on their neck. I killed the rest with my powers and then screamed and got under a table to avoid suspicion. Everyone turned around to face me.

"What happened?" someone asked.  
"The guys went crazy and ran off," I lied "They were thrown out the widows that I shattered with my mind," just didn't seem like the right thing to say.  
I ran (at human speed) out of the building and into the woods. That was close, but at least now I know I am ready.

chapter 18 coming soon.


	18. Chapter 18

RFTV chapter 18

I hid behind a tree in the woods. I couldn't risk being seen by humans. The scratchy rough bark would normally used to hurt my skin; then I died and it stopped. I smelled humans and vampire nearby.  
"Where are those too with the food?" asked a human.  
"I think I see someone," said a woman. Crap! I tried to stay hidden but it was no use.

"Guys, it's another vampire," said the woman right in front of the human. The woman had black hair and pale skin. The woman saw me and nearly fell back.  
"It's a kid!" she yelled. One vampire put the girl on his back as they ran off. A few other vampires looked to see if she was kidding. I had to surprise attack the Volturi, not let them know I was coming. I quickly killed the vampire woman as her friends ran off. Perfect practice for the Volturi. I chased after the vampires, killing them without a problem. The human curled up in a ball shaking. I looked around at the scattered bodies of the clan. The woman who found me had taken a clean blow that wiped her head off. The vampire who put the other clan member on his back had both of his arms torn off. The vampire he had been carrying had missing fingers from when her lover fell. The two were lying right next to each other. The other vampire crawled up to me. He only had: one arm, a head, and a body left. I was so startled I sent a wave that made him fly right into a tree. I took his lighter then set the bodies on fire; including the live human.

What did I just do?

I could believe I did that. They tried to flee, unlike the members I met in the coffee shop. I could believe what I was becoming. How many people had I killed? I couldn't think about that now. Now was Volturi time.

I hope I wouldn't disturb the Volturi; NOT. I couldn't wait to break in and see the looks on their face when they see how strong I have become.

My mind was clear now, I wanted two things.

1) To be with Travis.  
2) To have the Volturi die.

Since Travis was dead, looks like I'll have to settle for number 2.

chapter 19?: coming soon.


	19. Chapter 19

RFTV chapter 19

I miss Travis. I remember every detail about him. I die everyday I have to go without him. I remember the warmth in his smile. His blond hair. Looking into his eyes and trying not to smile back at him. The Volturi took all that away from me. It's funny; in my head I would have fantasies where he would kiss me and tell me he loves me.

I finally made it to the Volturi's castle. I pass their receptionist.  
"Do you have an appointment?" she asks. I walk past her. She walks up to me and gently puts her had on my shoulder.  
"Are you lost?" she kindly asks. I send a wave towards her and she is hurled on the floor.  
"Ow," she says in a helpless tone. I feel bad now. I could have just ran, I'm faster then a mortal. I walk to the chamber without hurting the receptionist anymore then I already have.

I open up the heavy wood doors and walk in the room. Caius is startled by my presents, but Aro seems to have been expecting me.  
"Ah, welcome guest," says Aro.  
"Hello Aro," I say angrily. Jane has a mad look on her face; she was probably instructed by Aro not to use her powers of pain on me.  
"It seems we meet for a….third time," Aro continues, "I have a feeling we won't be meeting again."  
"You bet we won't," I say with a smile on my face. I walk angrily towards them; knocking chains out of my way with my mind. Alec begins to sit back in his chair with a slight look of fear. Santiago runs toward me. At the last second I dodge and he hits the wall. Aro stands up in his chair.

Marcus nods his head at Jane, and she attempts to bring pain upon me. The second I feel the sting, I pull her forward towards me. She gasps in shock and Demetri runs after her. I push them both back and knock them hard against the wall. Felix whispers something to Aro and he nods.

"What's wrong Aro?" I shout, "You see now that my powers have improved." He members got in a circle around me. I sent the biggest and strongest wave I ever had in a circle around me. I screamed with it. They all hit a wall, the building now had a hole in it.

Aro jumps back in from outside, now many people are watching the battle.  
"Now they all see how weak you are," I say.  
Renta grabbed one of my arms and pushed her (with my hands) away. Afton becomes frustrated. People outside watch us fight from the hole.

"Nice new arm Caius," I said, "must be hard facing the girl who got rid of your first one." He grabbed his prosthetic arm and made a growling noise.  
"Go ahead and show all these people how weak you are," I said. Aro ran for me, so I pushed him against the wall.  
"I know you want your boyfriend back," Aro said getting up, "But I can't bring him back."  
"You wouldn't even if you could," I said creating a force field around myself.  
"He committed a crime," he said.  
"Now watch how many I commit," I whispered. I looked deep in Aro's eyes; he had a look of fear, a look no one has seen come from Aro before. Aro's mate screamed.

"Please," she said, "I know what it's like being an orphan girl who has lost your parents, don't make me lose him too." She began to cry. I pushed her away and towards the wall. Aro took a step forward, and I kept him pinned against the wall as I went up to talk to him.  
"You see, maybe it's not immortal children that threaten vampires, maybe it's a leader that has to go," I said to Aro. Sulpicia had tears rolling down her face.

The rest of the Volturi members were pinned up against another wall with nothing to do but watch me kill Aro. The people on the streets could see every move I make. Aro reached for me.

chapter:20 coming soon.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I pushed his hand away.  
"You know that I want to be with Travis, the boy who I loved!" I screamed loud enough for the people watching to hear, "And you killed him."

"I'm sorry," he said.  
"No you're not; you only say that so one of us doesn't have to die. You control freak. You think you can do what ever you want because you are powerful, well guess what, you're not half as powerful as me. " I grabbed Aro by the neck and dragged him to the hole in the wall where the other vampires and people looked.  
"You see, the Volturi can easily be defeated, I have them helpless I can easily kill each one of them, but I won't!" I shouted.

Everyone looked surprised.  
"Unlike the Volturi I am not mad with power, I just wanted to show you before I leave how they are not indestructible," I said. I pushed Aro back against the wall. I waved to the crowd, and they cheered. A man took out his camera and filmed it. All around the world people would see this.

"My name is Channy, I have defeated the Volturi!" This would show everyone how weak the Volturi truly are. I waved goodbye then walked up to Aro.

"Now there is one order of business," I said, "I want to be with Travis."  
"I told you I can't bring him back," Aro snarled.  
"Then I'll come to him."

I set the Volturi free of the walls and pushed a broken door to cover up the hole.

"You are asking for suicide?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, I may be dead, but I was given the best gift of all, life. I am living right now; I began truly living when I was killed by Greg."

"So death means life?" Jade asked in her unsympathetic voice.

"Yes," I smiled as Aro put his hands on my head, "death means life."

THE END

*I do not condone suicide nor do I believe that it is something humans should do*

Aftermath (fun facts stuff about characters as a thank you for reading this series): coming soon.


	21. after math

Aftermath

Hey guys, it's agizzy23 here and first may I say THANK YOU for reading my series. Sadly (like both of Channy's lives) it's over. I did get more views then I thought I would (around 400 was my lowest month) so I present the aftermath.  
Top 3 ways to annoy characters  
Top 3 ways to annoy Channy  
3)Kiss Travis

2) Be in the Volturi  
1) Tell her that it was you that set her parents house on fire, not a kitchen fire.  
Top 3 ways to annoy Travis  
3) kiss Channy  
2) Say you proudly support the Volturi  
1) Kill Channy

Top 3 ways to annoy Greg  
3) kiss Elizabeth  
2) Ask him if he feels guilty for creating an immortal child that eventually led to the downfall of his clan  
1)Laugh at him for getting beat up by Alexis

Original ideas. These were some ideas that never made it into the story line, or were changed.

Originally Channy and Travis were supposed to de side by side and Izzy and Taylor just managed to escape, but that was thought of as an "unfair demise" so I changed it.

Travis original name was Taylor then changed to Monroe, then Travis.

Caius was not supposed to get another arm, but it was changed to fir better with Twilight.

I thought of letting Channy see her roommate again, but thought she should let go of her past life.

Fun facts

The scene were Chris says "Tyrone get your shit together" was based off an internet joke.

Izzy and Taylor's love story was based off a dream I once had and woke up thinking "Cute love story, wish I could use it somewhere"

I am thinking of doing an epilogue. If I get enough views for this after math, I will create one.


	22. epiloque

Running from the Volturi epilogue

There was little pain, it happened so fast. Then I saw it; a glow. A golden glittery color of light. Someone's silhouette was blocking the light. I knew who it was.

"Travis," I smiled. He looked better then he ever did as a vampire. His blond hair brought back memories. He held his hand out to me and he smiled. I nearly cried tears of joy. I'm surprised I didn't fall to my knees.

I put my hand in his and he walked me towards the light.  
"Channy," he said looking at me, I could clearly see his face now. He leaned over and kissed me. I hugged him and said, "You have no idea long I've waited to be with you."

We walked of side by side into hat I guess is heaven. I think I see Ari and my parents waiting for me, or at least some people with the same silhouettes. I can hear Haimi's voice saying "Channy, just wait until you see the playground!"

Dear reader, I think your journey with me has come to an end. Let me just say, it has been a pleasure telling my story to you. I don't know what heaven will be like, but I'm glad I'm with Travis. If there is anything I taught you, I hope it is you only have one life, so don't wake up with regrets and surround yourself with people who love you. Now I must go, my friends are waiting for me.

Thank You


End file.
